


Autumn through Spring

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Cat Yuuri, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Healer Victor, Identity Reveal, Katsuki Yuuri is a BAMF, Kissing., M/M, Magic, Mentions of Violence, Mutual Pining, Pining, Shapeshifter Yuuri, Witch Yuuri, agic AU, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “What do you have there girl?” Victor called, and Makka barked this time, making Victor hurry his steps towards her. There were leaves scattered all around them, but as he got closer he could see something shifting in the large pile Makka was standing by. He came to a stop next to his dog, and as he crouched down he caught sight of black fur.A distressed whine came from the pile of leaves, and Victor's heart tugged from the heartbreaking sound. He started carefully removing leaves from over the creature, some of them coming away wet with blood.____________________________Victor is a healer living outside of a village of non-magic users. One day, he finds an injured cat in the forest, who might be more than they seem.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 37
Kudos: 339





	Autumn through Spring

**Author's Note:**

> More spoopy! But not very spoopy! I hope you enjoy <3.

“Please try to stay away from the fires in the weeks to come Celestino,” Victor called, looking at his patient who was taking the gravel path towards the village, waiving his now healed hand. “I don’t want to have to use up all my nässelroot on you.”

“I make no promises!” the smith called back with a laugh, and Victor rolled his eyes fondly as he watched the man disappear from sight. 

He let out a sigh and leaned against the doorframe of his small stone cabin, and glanced up at the cloudfree sky. The sun was slowly descending, but there would still be several hours until nightfall. The warmth from the sun warmed his skin, and even though there was a chill in the autumn air, he deemed it a good day for a stroll. 

“Makka!” Victor called, and his dog perked up from her resting place by the fire at the sound of her name, her tail instantly starting to waggle. “Let us take a walk.”

Makka boofed happily, and then rose and stretched, before rushing towards the door. Victor laughed as she pushed herself between the frame and his legs, and he took a hold of the door handle to pull it shut, only grabbing his cloak before heading out.

They walked the familiar route into the forest that was resting behind his small abode. Victor’s cabin was located just on the outskirts of the village, and it fitted him nicely. He had easy access to the shops and markets in the small civilization, but also to nature. It was a good way to keep the balance between him and the humans he felt. He wouldn’t say he was an outcast, but much as most magic users, he was not treated like everybody else. 

Victor came from a long line of healers, and they had lived in the area for centuries. Victor’s mothers lived just a few villages over, and he frequently visited them when time allowed. Still, there was no use for three heales in one city, so Victor had moved out to find his independence and find his voice. It had been scary at first, but freeing all the same. He had grown in confidence with the small village through the years, and now most came to him with their injuries or wounds, and he healed them. 

Still, it was lonely. 

The villagers treated him kindly, but saw him as another type of beeing, prone to much longer life then them, someone who by mere touch could pull together what knives or fire had harmed. He had very few friends, and the ones he did have was magic users such as himself. Most of them were nomads, only stopping by every now and then for a quick visit.

Perhaps Victor should try the nomadic life too, he mused as he walked along the path that led into the forest, Makka rushing ahead in front of him. It would be nice to see more of the world and all it had to offer, but it would give little in the form of stability. He would need to charge for his healing at a very different rate than he did now, to pay for housing and transport, and there was also the danger of falling into bad waters with a sorcerer or a witch. Did he dare to take that risk, when he had no fighting magic?

The trees around him were burning in red and yellow, and heaps of fallen leaves covered the ground as he walked on. It was beautiful, and Victor loved this forest. It was known to him, and filled with comforting and bright magic. It was one of the reasons he had chosen to build his home here, and one of the reasons it was hard to leave. 

Makka boofed ahead of him, and Victor looked towards her, frowning as he saw her trample the ground around in a circle. 

That was odd. 

“What do you have there girl?” Victor called, and Makka barked this time, making Victor hurry his steps towards her. There were leaves scattered all around them, but as he got closer he could see something shifting in the large pile Makka was standing by. He came to a stop next to his dog, and as he crouched down he caught sight of black fur.

A distressed whine came from the pile of leaves, and Victor's heart tugged from the heartbreaking sound. He started carefully removing leaves from over the creature, some of them coming away wet with blood. 

Oh no the poor thing was injured. 

“Shhh,” Victor cooed, and then he finally managed to push the leaves away, revealing a black cat squirming in the pile. Victor’s eyes immediately zeroed in on the animal’s stomach, where a cut up ran along their side. It did not look too deep even if it was bleeding, but Victor wouldn’t know until he had them on his table. The wound was long as well, and Victor’s heart ached for the poor thing. Who could have done such a horrid action to something so sweet?

He looked up at the cat’s face, and was met with deep dark eyes, blinking up at him. They looked so very frightened, and as Victor brought his hand forwards for the cat to sniff they hissed harshly, baring their teeth. Victor cooed again, because even if he mostly healed humans and magical creatures now, he could certainly heal animals as well. He held all the intentions to heal this poot kitty too. 

He only needed to get it back to the cabin. 

“There, there sweet thing,” Victor said, unhooking his dark cloak around his shoulders to bring forward. “I’ll make you all better, I just need to take you with me.”

The cat hissed again, and then whined in pain as Victor wrapped the cloak around it. Makka whined too, and Victor took pity on the both of them, standing to bundle the cat in his arms. The cat whined again, and Victor cooed once more. He needed to do something to ease their pain. He ran his finger down the cat’s nose carefully, and as he did he omitted some of his healing magic. 

The cat blinked and stilled in his embrace, looking up at him with wide eyes. Victor smiled, and continued to send out pain repressors. The magic he distributed now wouldn’t heal the small creature, but it would make it’s agonoy less. 

“There we go,” Victor said, continuing to stroke carefully over the bridge of the cat’s nose. “That’s better, isn’t it?” 

The cat continued to look up at him with wide eyes, completely still now as Victor started walking them back towards the cabin. Makka barked and rushed further into the woods, and Victor frowned as he looked towards where she had disappeared. 

“Makka!” he called, and he heard her bark in answer, before she emerged quite a far bit away, carrying a large stick in her mouth. “Come!”

He turned to start walking back to the cabin, the bundle of cloak and cat safely cradled in his arms. He could hear Makka approaching behind him too, and he found a bit of comfort in knowing she was almost by his side, so he did not need to worry about the thing that had hurt the cat hurting Makkachin. 

She rushed past him, and it was only then that Victor noticed it was a broom in her mouth, and not a stick. That was odd. Who would have left a broom in the middle of the woods? Could someone have dropped it? The cat whined in his grip again, and Victor looked down at them again, seeing their pained expression. 

Poor thing. 

“I’ll have you better in no time little one,” he promised, and started caressing over the cat’s forehead, pushing more pain numbing magic into the cat’s system, and felt warm magic lacing into his own. 

Oh. 

“Are you magical, little kitten?” Victor asked, continuing to pet the cat as he tried to get a feel of the magic coursing through them. It was uncommon for animals to have magic, even if some did. Makka was around enough healing magic to always carry a bit of it herself, even if he shouldn’t use it. She automatically healed herself because of it however, if she got minor cuts or wounds. It was very handy. 

“Meow,” the cat answered, and Victor’s heart clenched from the adorableness of that. They seemed to be a very sweet little thing. How had they gotten so hurt?

Victor reached the cabin, and saw that Makka had left the broom by the side of the house on the ground, now sitting patiently by the door and waiting. Victor longed his steps, and soon enough he could push inside his hime, still cradling the small bundle in his grip. 

“Here we are, kitten,” Victor proclaimed, kicking the door shut behind him so as to preserve the warmth inside. “We’ll get you all better now.”

He walked over to his exam table, where a healing circle was burned into the wood. It made it possible for him to deal with wounded people quickly, so he didn’t need to draw it every time. He placed the cat in the middle of the circle, still wrapped in the cloake, and then hurriedly stepped towards the fire. 

Warmth wasn’t needed for healing either, but in Victor’s experience most felt much better if being succumbed to magic under pleasant conditions. He hurriedly made a fire, and then walked back to the table, unraveling the small package the cat was still tangled up in. 

The cat looked up at him again and whined in pain, and Victor pushed the sleeves of his shirt up his forearms, reaching his hands out until they were placed over the wound. 

“Here we go, hold still,” Victor said, and the cat seemed to rest back against the table as if it understood him, spreading his body out even as it seemed to hurt. The cat let out a soft whine again, and Victor let his hands fill with the magic bestowed upon him from birth, feeling it rush into his fingertips. 

A low glow admitted from his hands, and he slowly lowered them other the cat’s laceration. The cat whined again, and Victor pushed even more magic into his hands and out. He could see how the wound started closing up from the inside out, creating fresh and health tissue as his magic kitted the wound together. Once he was done, there was only a tiny scar in the fur, the skin bare right now. Fur would grow back with time, but it was not something Victor could do. 

“There we are,” Victor said, and then looked up towards the cat’s face. “Now it should be all better.” 

“Meow,” the cat said, and then carefully sat up. He pushed his paw to the area where he had been hurt, and then stood, stretching back and forth, as if testing it. Victor smiled as he watched, and then the cat took a few steps back and forward on the table, before jumping up and landing gracefully on all four feet. 

Victor laughed at the cat’s antics, before he bundled up the bloodstained cloak from the side of the table. He would need to wash it, but it was really something he could focus on later. Right now, it was far too enticing to watch the cat strut up and down the table, seeming in awe that he was now fully healed. 

It was beyond adorable. 

“You feel better?” Victor asked, and reached his hand out. The cat looked at it tentatively, and then came to rub his head against it, a low purr vibrating through his body. “You’re such a good kitten aren’t you?” Victor asked, and the cat meowed again. 

Victor had never had a cat. His mothers had always preferred dogs, and while Victor had healed many animals in his life, none other than Makka had become a companion. This little charmer was so cute however, and Victor couldn’t help the tugging feeling in his chest, a hope that he would stay. 

“You hungry?” he asked, and the cat seemed to brighten up at that, another meow leaving it’s mouth. So cute. Was all cat’s this chatty? “Okay, lets get some food in you.”

Victor made sure to feed both Makka and Kitten, and put out water from them both as well. They ate side by side, and Makka didn’t at all seem bothered by the small black bundle of fur that chewed on his own food beside her. She finished her dinner first, and then headed to her bed to curl up. The sun was lowering now, and Victor went around the cabin to light candles to light the small room as his own dinner, vegetable soup, simmered in a pot on the stove. He sat down in his armchair with a bowl when he was finished, and watched with great curiosity as the cat carefully approached Makka’s resting form. 

The cat meowed once he reached her, and when getting no response carefully stepped in between her legs in her curled up form, and curled up as well. 

It was the cutest thing Victor had ever seen. 

Cleaning the cabin that night was much easier than most others, and every now and then he glanced back towards the sleeping animals, his heart swelling at the sight of them sleeping side by side. He got through his chores, and managed to wash his cloak, and hung it up to dry. The night was still early when he crawled under the covers, but he didn’t mind much. The blanket around him was warm, and he read a few pages in a book, before cuddling down and falling asleep. 

When he woke, Kitten was sleeping by his side. 

  
  


Kitten became the new addition to his and Makka’s small family. He stayed close most of the time, staying in the cabin with Victor when Victor met with villagers or travelers about their injuries, and following Makka and Victor out when they walked the woods. The small black cat jumped in and out of leaf piles, and Makka chased him, making Victor almost bowled over with laughter as he looked at them. They were so cute, and after just a few weeks Victor could hardly imagine how it had been before they had found the cat. 

Kitten didn’t seem to enjoy rain or too cold weather, and if Victor headed out when it was stormy the cat stayed inside, napping away in front of the fire or in Victor’s bed. He was so cute. The cat was often sleepy in the morning, creating a perfect cuddle partner as Victor woke. He also spoke a lot, soft or determined meows answering Victor as he held conversations with Kitten. 

The cat seemed wary of humans, and often sat high on the mantelpiece or somewhere where he couldn’t be reached when Victor healed those in need. He seemed to want to be close however, because he never left the cabin as they came, he simply did not seem to want them near. 

As soon as they had left however, he swiftly jumped down to examine the space they had been in, or come to Victor for cuddles. 

He was a very darling cat. 

It continued on like that for two months, as autumn bled into winter. The weather outside grew cold, and all three of them spent more and more time inside the cabin, even if Victor made his way to the market in the village every now and then to get them supplies. Sometimes both animals tracked along, walking on either side of Victor as he made his way through the stalls. Other times they opted to stay back, cuddling by the hearth. 

They were the cutest. 

Then, the day came when it all changed. 

It had been a full day, several people from the village stopping by to get treated. There was nothing major, but it took a lot of strength and energy to heal and to make sure it was done correctly. Victor had just sat down in his armchair to relax, slumped down into it by exhaustion, when the door to the cabin burst open. Victor sat up abruptly, as three unknown men spilled into the room. 

“Wha-” was all Victor managed to stutter, before one of the men had reached him and then grabbed him roughly, pulling him from his chair. Victor squirmed in his grip, startled and afraid. The man looked at him with a satisfied geam in his eyes, and Victor did his best to try to kick and punch him, but to no avail. 

“Now listen little healer,” the man said, venom dripping from his voice. “We tend to get hurt a lot, and would need someone with us to make sure we can get patched up. We heard in the village you’re good at that.”

“Let me go,” Victor spat, squirming even more. Cold laughter rang through the cabin, and Victor wished more than anything that he had some type of defence magic to try to at least startle them off. 

“No, we’re taking you with us. It’s so hard to find healers who live alone that you can just grab,” another man said, and Victor felt his stomach fill with dread, even more so when the man holding onto him started tugging him towards the door. 

A cold wind rushed through the cabin, and then Victor heard Kitten hiss loudly. He ripped his head towards the sound, ready to plead for the cat to stop. He didn’t want him to get hurt, and Victor doubted these scoundrels hesitated to harm a cat that tried to get in their way.

“No!” Victor called, but then the cat jumped, a bluish light sharting to shine from the small animal. It all happened so quickly, one moment he was a cat, and then as he landed on the floor, he wasn’t a cat at all anymore. 

It was a man.

“Let him go,” the man said between gritted teeth. His eyes were dark as he scowled, his hair was black and short, a short dark robe covering his frame. His skin was light, and he stood barefoot on the floor of the cabin, commanding attention to himself. There was something crackling in the air, and Victor felt it fill his lungs and chest. It was powerful.

Victor gasped as his heart raced. Was this really the cat that had been living in his home for the past two months? A shapeshifter? He had felt magic coursing through the cat on that first day, but he had dismissed it as something insignificant. 

“Who are you?” the third man snarled, and the man that had just been a cat’s hair and robes started blowing even if there was no wind, his dark eyes turning pale until they were almost fully white. His hands started glowing, and it was only then Victor realised what he truly was. 

He was not at all a shapeshifter.

He was a witch. 

“Fuck,” one of the man shouted, and the man holding onto Victor seemed so shocked that his grip on Victor’s neck started slipping. Victor pushed back from him, using the distraction to get free. The man barely seemed to notice, his eyes glued to the witch as Victor’s shirt slipped from his fingers. 

“Leave,” the witch demanded, and the men shrieked and scrambled out of the door. The witch turned to follow them, however, seeming to want to make sure they truly left. Victor stood as if frozen for a moment, and then rushed after. 

The witch had stopped just a few meters from the cabin, his body levitating just a few centimeters over the snow covered ground. It was dark outside, but he shone with a blue and white light, illuminating the spot right in front of the cabin. The men were still rushing towards the village in fear, and the witch moved his hands forward, bursts of light snapping from his hands. They hit the targets oh so easily, and Victor watched in awe as the men continued to hurry away, as the magic took root. A hex, probably. Then the witch slowly lowered to the ground, his bare feet digging into the snow as the gleam around him dimmed. 

“Kitten?”

The man twirled around towards Victor, and Victor caught sight of those dark eyes and his messy black hair. His cheeks were flushed, and he bit down hard on his plump bottom lip. He was absolutely breathtaking. 

“I-” the man started, and then looked down at his feet as his shoulders slumped. “I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry?” Victor asked, taking three steps into the snow to come closer. “What could you possibly be sorry for? You saved me!”

The man’s cheeks flushed even deeper, even if a determined expression crossed his face as he glanced towards where the men had disappeared. He was truly so beautiful. Victor had never seen a man so pretty before. 

“I couldn’t just let them take you,” the witch said, looking back up into Victor’s eyes. “I didn’t mean to trick you or not show you who I was… what I was I-”

“I’m a bit confused,” Victor admitted, and even if he probably should be scared, there was something so familiar by the man’s eyes. He reached out, and held his hand with his palm up towards the witch. “Would you like to come inside, and explain?”

The witch looked down at Victor’s hand, and then tentatively reached out to place his own in Victor’s. Once again Victor felt that warm magic lace into his own, and he cupped his hand around the witch’s and led him back into the cabin. 

Makka boofed happily as they stepped back inside, and trotted up to the witch as if it was something she did every day. The man smiled as he looked down, and ran the fingers of his free hand through her fur.

“Hi girl,” he cooed softly, and Victor’s heart jumped a little. 

“She knows you,” Victor stated, and the witch looked back at him, tilting his head to the side slightly as his brows knitted together. 

“Yeah, we’ve known each other for two months,” he said with a slight chuckle, and now it was Victor’s time to flush, even if he too let out a soft laugh. “Sorry, I know it’s weird.”

“Let’s sit,” Victor suggested, and then led the man over to one of the armchairs. He sat down gracefully, and Vicor let his hand slip out from his grip to sit on his own chair. “I don’t know where to start.”

“I’m so sorry Victor,” the man said again, shaking his head as he looked down into his lap where he was wringing his hands together. “I swear I didn’t mean to deceive you but you were so good and I loved being here so much that I didn’t dare to change back.”

“Could you start from the beginning?” Victor asked. “How did you get hurt? And why were you here in the woods?”

“Oh, yes I- I had been visiting my parents for the seasonal change, and was on my way back home when I encountered some humans that were against magic. They blindsided me and managed to jump me. There was… yeah you saw,” the man said, a shiver rushing through his body. Victor had seen. A wound like that had surely been done intentionally. “I managed to fly away on my broom, the- the one Makka brought with her when you found me.”

“Oh,” Victor said, and then looked over to the dog who was curled up in her usual spot. “She knew the whole time?”

He looked back at the witch, who nodded slowly. “Or at least she knew I wasn’t a cat,” he said with a fond smile as he looked towards Makka, before looking back at Victor. “She brought it for me.”

“She’s the best girl,” Victor said proudly, and the witch let out a soft giggle.   
“She really is,” he agreed, and then they fell quiet. Victor looked at the witch that had been living in his house for so long, that was not a cat at all but a man, and felt something warm wrap around his heart. Still there was so much he didn’t know. 

“Why didn’t you turn back, once I had healed you?” Victor asked, and the witch looked away again.

“You were so warm, you’ve always been,” he started, looking into the dancing flames of the fire. “You were so kind to me and I- I was afraid that you wouldn’t want to keep me here. I didn’t really want to go back, so I figured that maybe as I cat, I could stay.”

He looked back at Victor then, and his eyes spoke of a loneliness that Victor only knew from recognizing it in his own heart. It was almost overwhelming, seeing it on someone else's face. 

“Kitten,” Victor said, the pet’s name falling from his lips without thinking. He hadn’t even asked for the witch’s name. 

The man flushed, and he met Victor's gaze with a smile. “You- I love it here. I understand if you want me to go or- but I stayed so long because I liked getting to know you, and to see how you work and who you are as a person,” he said, and Victor had to push down the impulse of wanting to lean forward to cup his cheeks. 

“I don’t want you to go,” Victor admitted, and the witch’s eyes grew wide. Victor took a chance, and carefully reached his hand out. The witch took it, and laced their fingers together. “Would you let me get to know you, as you have gotten to know me?”

“You’d want that?” the witch asked, and Victor nodded. He really didn’t want this man to get up and walk out of his life. He was intrigued, and warmed, and felt safe in this man’s company. Hopefully his instincts weren’t completely off. 

“I would very much like that,” Victor agreed, and the witch broke into a dazzling smile. 

“What do you want to know?” the witch asked, biting into his lower lip as he looked into Victor’s eyes. Victor’s stomach filled with butterflies, and oh wasn't that a lovely feeling?

“Could we start with a name?” he suggested with a smile that curled into a playful smirk. “Or do you prefer Kitten?”

“Kitten is fine,” the witch siad, something playful dancing in his eyes as well “Or you can call me Yuuri.”

  
  


They stayed up talking until the sun rose in the sky. Victor asked question after question about who Yuuri was, and how his magic worked, and how the shape shifting worked. After a few hours it turned into a conversation instead, Yuuri asking the questions he had been wondering about since he had been living with Victor and Makka. They drank several cups of tea, as words, confessions and laughter spilled from their lips. Yuuri was easy to be around, easier than anyone Victor had ever met before, and by the time the sun rose over the rooftop, he was in awe over how much he had opened up to the witch. 

“I’m going to fall asleep sitting here if I don’t get into bed,” Victor yawned, and Yuuri yawned too, nodding his head. 

“You should get into bed then,” Yuuri said, his eyes dropping closed only to open slowly again. “I’ll just curl up here.”

“You’ll get such back pains from that, and then I’ll have to heal you,” Victor sighed, standing and extending his hand to Yuuri. “Come to bed?”

Yuuri looked at his hand, and then as he took it looked into Victor’s eyes and slowly stood. “Are you sure?”

“It’s not like we haven’t shared a bed for like the past two months,” Victor pointed out, and Yuuri flushed again, but followed him over to the small bed tucked into the corner of the cabin. 

“If you’re sure,” Yuuri said tentatively, but followed Victor as he laid down, curling to his side opposite him. He looked so soft resting in Victor’s bed, and it felt nice to have him there. Just right.

“Good night, Yuuri,” Victor sighed as his eyes slipped closed. He could feel Yuuri shift on the bed, and then he stilled. 

“Good night Victor,” he answered, and just before Victor fell asleep, he heard him whisper a soft: “Thank you.”

  
  


The days moved on as usual but didn’t stay the same. It was very different to have a second person instead of a cat in the house, but in many ways it was oh so lovely. Victor adored the company of Yuuri, and even if it meant buying more food and sharing the small space of the cabin, it never felt cramped. Yuuri seemed to fit there beside him, and Victor loved having him there. 

They discussed magic, and books, and the feeling of nature's power, and silly things like games and childhood memories. They took trips into the village and out into the forest, and Yuuri taught him so much about plants and herbs and potions. It was wonderful. Victor hadn’t felt this intrigued about anything in so long, and it felt like he had new energy coursing through his veins. 

People still came to Victor for healing, and he did much as he always had. Yuuri usually watched curled up in an armchair, or helped assist if Victor needed anything. The villagers asked about him, but Yuuri was very good at aloof answers. It made Victor feel like he was the only one who got to see his heart. 

“You’re so beautiful when you heal,” Yuuri said one day after a particularly wounded villager left the cabin, not a single scratch on their body left. “It’s mesmerizing to watch.”

“Thank you Yuuri,” Victor said, feeling a flush seep into his cheeks. “You’re very pretty doing magic too, and very hot.”

“Victor!” Yuuri exclaimed, his cheeks burning with a flush. “Don’t tease me!”

“Oh Kitten I promise I’m not,” Victor said with a laugh, and risked leaning forward to caress over Yuuri’s cheek. “I would never lie about such a thing.”

He was about to step away, because even though he very much wanted to lean forward to claim Yuuri’s lips, he was far too scared to risk it. He enjoyed the flirting, and he very much hoped Yuuri did as well. He didn’t know where they stood however, and even if he wished they could be more, he was frightened to push and lose him. 

“Victor,” Yuuri said, his hand coming to wrap around Victor’s wrist. Victor paused and turned back to him, his heart pounding a little too roughly against his chest. “I-”

Yuuri swallowed and looked away, and Victor turned back to him fully, making Yuuri turn his attention back to him. For a moment they simply stood there, gazing into each other’s eyes. Then, Yuuri leaned forward. 

The press of lips against his own was soft, tentative even, and it filled Victor with jitters all over his body. He let out a gasp, and cupped Yuuri’s cheek to kiss him deeper. Yuuri hummed against his lips, and pushed back. It was wonderful, perfect, just as it was supposed to be. 

It was Yuuri who broke away first, eyes wide as he met Victor’s gaze. “Was that okay?” he asked, and Victor couldn’t help but let out a soft laughter, pulling Yuri firmer to his chest. 

“That was everything,” Victor said, and then Yuuri was smiling, a sight so beautiful it made Victor’s heart swell in his chest. “I’ve wanted to for so long.”

“You can kiss me as much as you want,” Yuuri said, and then Victor just had to kiss him again. 

* * *

  
  


Winter bleed into spring, and as warmth finally broke into the temperatures, Victor closed the cabin behind him and locked. Yuuri was standing outside already, Makka sitting beside him with their packing. Victor turned back to the cabin and smiled. He was sure they would come back here at some point, but for now they had new adventures to chase. 

“You ready love?” Yuuri asked, and Victor turned away from what had been his first own home, and easily took Yuuri’s outstretched hand. 

“I’ll go anywhere with you Kitten,” he said, and Yuuri smiled before he kissed him, marking the start for their journey - together. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
